Abe The Record
Abe The Record is the 34th episode of ShapeTales. The first story is a retelling of Abraham. Plot Little Johnny Cylinder is anxious for the new show production to be finished. Jimmy the Circle reads a letter from Cairo, Illinois about "waiting" by directing a Bible-times interview with Abraham, Sarah and their promised son, Isaac. Timmy And The Humongous Structure! Jimmy and Little Johnny use imagination to travel. Their patience is tested by spitting camels, a confused nurse, an easily distracted and others. This episode's second segment is "Pickles in Po-Po Berg". It is nearing the time of the great “Po-Po-Bird Festival,” but there haven’t been any Po-Po Birds spotted in the town for a long time. The festival is in danger of being cancelled if the town’s residents can’t come up with a way to attract the birds back to their city. Jacques learns a tough lesson about taking his time to make sure things are done correctly when an attempt to bring back the po-pobirds doesn't go as smoothly as hoped. One of his inventions gone awry creating a rift in his friendship with Maurice and he must embark on his next task alone. He learns his lesson from a scientist and inventor named Leon Merengue. In the closing countertop segment, Little Johnny says that Samuel must use his patience to get his bike. But before the end credits roll, Alvin has just ate all of the cookies and Jimmy says "Well, remember, Circle made you special." And Little Johnny says "And he loves you very much." After they say "Goodbye" Alvin asks that he could make some more. Fun Facts Moral * Take your time. Explanations * Cairo, Illinois is a southernmost city in the state of Illinois. John Wahba stated that even though the area exists, the name was a mixed of where he worked during his tenure at Big World, and his birthplace, Cairo, Egypt. ** Although not a goof, Jacques was missing his tooth in one shot where he fells down on the carpet. *** Interestingly, the US city itself was named after the Egyptian capital city * The other type of patient is the type of person who needs medical treatment. Trivia * This was the first episode for several things: ** The first episode animated at Huhu Studios onwards. ** The first FruityTales episode John Wahba directed. ** The first episode to use the new original ShapeTales logo. Although, the intro in this video uses the 1999-2008 logo instead. ** The first episode since Circle Wants Me to Entertain Them!?! that Qwerty had two verses, and the first time he popped up two in one go. * This is the last show to have a letter from a kid until The Ponyless Princess. * This was the last episode until Twilight Sparkle and Her Stepsisters to not have Petunia Triangle. * Originally, there were more story plots in the Abe section, but they were removed in the final version due to many plotholes that weren't resolved. * The episode premiered on Gospel Music Channel on February 7, 2009, before being released on DVD two days later. Remarks * Even though the episode is titled about Abraham, most of the show's runtime was mostly on "Bloopers of Ben-Ben CIty". * The credits states the video was released in 2009, but it didn't came out until February 2010. Although this likely when the video was completed. Goofs * In the show, Sarah said Lot ate all the pizza, but on the DVD subtitles, said that Abraham said the line, but it was wrong. * When Maurice gets on the flying machine, the two parts of the wings are buzzing. But they are flickering as well. * In some shots, there's a shade of yellow on Jimmy's eyes. * The shadows of the flying machine are out of place. * Still clouds are shown. * After Jacques says, "It's empty. There's no mad scientist. It's a myth. Myth!" the propellers are freezing. Inside References * This is the second time, Little Johnny co-hosted the show alongside Jimmy and they imagine themselves in a story, with the first being Timmy And The Humongous Structure!. Real-World References * Larry, Moe, and Shemp are the names of "The Three Stooges". * "Dancing with the Stars" is a dance competition show that airs on ABC. The second season aired in January 2006.